Debbie Kanard (@urFRENZ)
Debbie Kanard (Gayla Goehl) is the main villainess of the 2010 film @urFRENZ. She was a real estate broker and the mother of high school student Madison Kanard, the former best friend of the film's main protagonist, Catharine Parley. When Debbie learned that Catharine had spread a rumor about Madison at school, Debbie was furious and plotted to find out what had happened. Debbie went about doing so through the social networking site, "UrFRENZ", deciding to create a fake profile to talk to Catharine and find out what motivated her actions. She enlisted the help of her newly hired intern Jacob Ross (a senior at Madison and Catharine's school) in creating the profile, assuring him she was only interested in protecting her daughter. With Jacob's help, Debbie created a profile claiming to be a teenage boy named Brandon and friended Catharine, quickly striking up a friendship with her using her false persona. Debbie's husband Terry learned about his wife's actions, with Debbie convincing him to help her create a fake backstory for "Brandon". Debbie's false relationship with Catharine quickly led to Catharine falling for "Brandon", with Debbie playing off of Catharine's affections to gain her trust. Debbie also friended Madison under her social media persona, doing so as a means of connecting with and comforting her daughter due to feeling like she was shutting her out. After seeing Madison become upset over losing a soccer game, Debbie arranged to meet Catharine and planned to confess to being Brandon, only to instead back out and message Catharine confronting her about the rumor she'd spread about Madison. Despite Catharine telling her the truth about only telling one person the rumor after overhearing it from a group of jocks at school, as well as how she'd done it out of anger at Madison abruptly ending their friendship, Debbie accused Catharine of lying before signing off. When Catharine's concerned mother Beth logged into her urFRENZ account and messaged "Brandon", Debbie responded to her numerous questions by implying that she didn't know her daughter as well as she thought she did, along with hypocritically chiding Beth for spying on Catharine. Debbie later callously ended her "relationship" with Catharine, calling her a "liar who spreads hate" and revealing how Beth had talked with her, hurting Catharine and turning her further against her mother. Later on, Catharine sent "Brandon" suggestive pictures of herself in a desperate attempt to reconnect with him, leaving Debbie outraged when she received the photos while out at dinner with her family. Debbie later confronted Jacob with the photos, accusing him of asking Catharine to send them and proclaiming something was wrong with Catharine, with Jacob in turn confronting Debbie on dragging him into her vendetta. Throughout the movie, it was also shown that Debbie's obsession with Catharine had been causing troubles for her at work and was (ironically) causing a rift between her and her family, with Debbie even dismissing Madison when she asked to talk to her while she was on urFRENZ. After angrily messaging Catharine about the photos and ordering her not to contact her again, the evil Debbie publicized Catharine's photos, doing so after sending vicious insults to an account titled "MADGIRL16" when they messaged her asking why she was ignoring them, thinking Catharine had changed her account name. Debbie later went into another tirade to "MADGIRL16", proclaiming that all of her friends thought she was a liar and challenging her to "prove it" when she said she would die for her friends, asking Jacob to delete her fake profile immediately afterwards. As a result of Debbie's cruelty to her, Catharine was driven into a deep depression and restarted her old habit of self-harm, as shown by her cutting her arm with a pencil sharpener blade. In the film's conclusion, Debbie was preparing dinner for her family when she received a text from Jacob, informing her that he was quitting his job with her and that he'd told Catharine everything about what she'd done to her. Debbie also came to a shocking realization after looking at Madison's laptop: "MADGIRL16" was actually Madison's account, and her callous words had driven her daughter to suicide, discovering that Madison had posted a suicide note on her account (which contained the messages she'd received from "Brandon"). Debbie subsequently rushed into the bathroom, only to be heartbroken to find Madison dead from having slit her wrists in the bathtub. Debbie was last seen tearfully cradling her daughter's body, though her ultimate fate was left unknown. Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive